NLS Narnian Love Story
by QueenONarnia
Summary: His name was Caspian, and he lived in the magically beautiful world of Narnia. She was Susan, and she lived in some small city in England. They were both desperately in love with each other. They were both separated. But then Susan returned...REWRITTEN.
1. The Return

**IMPORTANT: **I just need to let you all know that over time, I'm going to be re-writing and re-posting these chapters. This is the re-written first chapter. Enjoy!

He was lonely. So was she. It was night time in both of their worlds. To her memories, He was now a King. He was tall and thin, with a tan complexion, dark wavy locks of hair, broad shoulders, and her favorite thing about him..... his dreamy, dark brown eyes which she could get completely lost in. Oh, and that rich Telmarine accent, which would sound Spanish in her world. This charming young man's name was Caspian, and he lived in the magically beautiful world of Narnia.

As he remembered her, she used to be a Queen of Narnia. She was so beautiful; she had a perfectly shaped figure, with soft skin that was as white as ivory, long brunette curls that cascaded to her mid-back, and the most hypnotizing bright blue eyes he had ever seen. She had an accent that only some of the ancient Narnians would've had and he absolutely loved it. The young lady in his mind was Susan Pevensie, and she lived in some small city in England, so she had once told him.

These young people meet when Susan and her siblings returned to Narnia. As soon as Caspian laid eyes on Susan, he knew he was going to have trouble keeping his feelings back. "Handsome indeed....." Susan had thought to herself when she first saw Caspian. They both knew they had something going on when they made eye contact................ he just kept staring at her to the point where she felt like she was going to melt if she looked into his eyes any longer. Susan turned her eyes to her older brother Peter, pretending she hadn't felt how she did. "She feels something....." Caspian definitely knew there was a little chemistry going on.

Unfortunately, Susan had to leave Narnia and she would never return again. She showed him that she would never forget him by giving him a very light kiss before leaving. Oh............. How he wanted more. She wanted to kill herself after doing that. She felt her heart dragging her forwards after she had walked back a few steps. They both knew they were in trouble. Susan and Caspian were in their own totally different worlds again.

Caspian layed in his comfortable bed, but couldn't sleep. After discovering so, he rose and grabbed his robe. Heavy-heartedly, he slowly made it to his balcony. "Ohh...." he moaned because his heart suddenly had a sharp pain from the thought of her. The sky was so dark, his head was so dizzy, everything was different.

Susan suddenly woke from a dream..... Of a certain someone. The 25 minutes of sleep she had just gotten from being in bed for 5 hours. Gone. "Why?" she seemed to whisper to herself while letting a silver tear roll down her cheek.

Aslan had seen the two lovers when they were separated and did not think much of it. Now however, he had noticed how much they were really missing each other.

Susan got up and walked to her open window. The light, chilly, breeze of the night sent a chill down her spine. Her eyes caught on a bright star and then closed very slowly. A whirling wind encircled her, yet she did not notice what was happening. The lovely girl opened her eyes to realize she was no longer in England. "Susan?" she heard a familiar voice whisper. That voice. Instantly she whirled around to see nothing but her dear Caspian standing in awe of her. "C-c- Caspian?" she hardly got his name out.

He ran. As did she. They both embraced each other with a hard force. "You don't know how much I've missed you," he quietly said while leading her back into his room. "I missed you too...." she trailed off because Caspian decided to lean her over onto the bed. He gently fell on top of her.

"I'm so happy to see you," she smiled. "I'm very happy to see you as well." She noticed a sudden change in his tone of voice...... a tone that she didn't quite know whether it was good or bad...... a tone that almost sounded suspicious. He looked deeply into her eyes. Very deeply. "Oh my...." She thought, starting to realize something. Susan felt in trouble yet anxious at the same time. She was ready. He started to lower his head with his eyes slightly closed. "Finally....." He imagined.

His lips touched hers so softly, like when she had kissed him goodbye, but he wasn't going to let it be that short. Susan felt him start to press a little, while also moving his mouth slowly. She couldn't help but to press back and see what would happen. He was very excited when she did so, leaving him with no other option then to press harder. She couldn't believe what she was doing! But she absolutely loved the feel of his lips moving against hers. Caspian snaked his arm around her waist as she was leading her hand up to the direction of his neck. She got distracted however....

Susan amused her hands when she felt some of his muscles through his shirt. Caspian noticed and took action by letting his hands travel further up her back until he found the straps on her dress. Suddenly, Susan felt a light chill, and became aware of her straps. She wanted to stop them from everything they were doing to tell him to stop ..... But she didn't really want the kiss to end! She couldn't stop herself.

Before she realized it, she had slipped her hands under his light shirt. Oh! She adored feeling how muscular he was. Caspian noticed her dainty fingers and was proud of himself that he had gotten her to do it. He very much liked the feel of her silken skin...... but he started to want to feel more...... he knew he shouldn't...... but he did. Sneakily, he led his fingers to the back of her dress. He there slid his hand into her dress and started to undo a few buttons. "My goodness...... this is much farther than I wanted to go! But I can't stop!" Susan knew she was in trouble.

Uncontrollably, she let her hands go to the bottom of his shirt... and she grabbed it by the hem. After he noticed what she was doing, he went a little faster and undid all of the buttons just to let his fingers explore all over her exposed spine. "Her skin is perfect!" Caspian was aware that Susan was starting to push him away while he was shimmying her dress down. He let her do it though... knowing he should stop. To his surprise, she pulled his shirt off instead! "Hang on.... did I just do that?" Susan didn't believe it.

He started to lean in to kiss her again, but Susan had suddenly realized what she was doing. "Wait!" she sat up before he even touched her. Hmm..... Caspian looked slightly annoyed. Thankfully not enough to let Susan notice. "Look...... Caspian..... I love you......but..... I think we needed to stop. We're still teenagers for heaven sake."

She said the last part a little playfully.... and she looked down to notice that her dress was falling off. "Eek!" She thought aloud, grabbing the top part of her dress before any more skin was revealed. The no-shirted Caspian just had to let out a laugh at her sudden awareness. "Oh, hush," she glared at walked a step closer as he finished laughing, "Well, I'm sorry, but you are not the one who had your shirt ripped off you." Susan smiled widely and laughed. They both laughed for a little while.

Caspian kneeled on the bed, and in a way, tilted Susan to be in the position that they were before. Just as he was about to kiss her again, Susan pressed a finger to his lips. He playfully arched an eyebrow and made her laugh. "I must say my dear Caspian, you make me laugh a lot.... but maybe we're still too young for some of this?"

He gave her a pitiful-puppy dog look in his eyes while giving a little frown under the finger she still held in place. " Oh what am I going to do with you?" Susan said playfully and removed her finger. " Kiss me," Caspian replied, suddenly getting serious.

Giving her no option, he suddenly fused their lips together. At first she was shocked by this, but then she melted into it. The young queen definitely enjoyed how she could feel his heart beating without his shirt on. She started to touch his waist...... but then stopped herself and broke up the kiss. " Maybe we should stop now...." she said, though she didn't mean it. Caspian could tell she didn't want too.... so he started pressing light kisses down her neck. " You're no fun....." he complained. He then kissed a spot close to the back of her neck.

Susan got a chill down her spine like she did earlier from the cold wind. This was a different chill though. She liked the feeling of that chill. She let him continue kissing random spots on her neck and collar bone.... until the point where he got to her bare shoulder. Next his lips traveled a little lower. He knew he was being a little naughty.... but he didn't want to stop.

"Caspian....." was all she had to say. Oh please.... He wasn't finished yet. "Just...." he started brushing his lips against her shoulder, " a little......" he moved to the center of her neck. "More....." he slowly moved down. A little further. A little lower. Susan had to do something! Part of her wanted to kill him for not listening. He knew he needed to stop or she wouldn't be happy.

Without notice, he started going up her neck again, and then planted his lips on hers. Just to linger for a minute. He slowly pulled away and gazed into her eyes. She started to get lost in them. Before she knew it....... they were almost kissing and she was going to stop him until she became aware that he stopped when they were a breath apart.

"Oh no....." Susan said in a whisper..... She realized he was starting to do something that she preferred he didn't. Before that though, he paused to say " Oh yes....." then it happened. He let his tongue slither out of his mouth and into hers. "Have mercy on me!" She felt so stupid because she was starting to like the feeling. Susan couldn't help it anymore. If Caspian wanted to show he loved her, then she was going to show she loved him. Shockingly, Caspian noticed that her tongue was pushing his out.... and entering his mouth!

He smiled as they parted. " I was wondering when you were going to appreciate my being.....umm....." he stuttered. She gave an all knowing laugh, " Being naughty?" The lovely young queen winked at him. He couldn't help but to blush. She giggled even more.

" You know, I don't think I've ever seen a deeper shade of red in my lifetime, than I'm seeing now, on your cheeks." She giggled. He joined in. They both fell asleep while embracing each other. He, combing his fingers through her soft brown curls. She, holding on tight to the strong arms around her.

**What did you think!? Leave a review. Also, if you don't have anything nice to say…. Please don't say it at all. **


	2. Good Morning Trouble

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED:**

They both woke to the sound of birds chirping. It was a pleasant sound to wake up too when your loved one had their arms around you. "Good morning Susan," the young king whispered just before pressing his warm lips to her forehead. She smiled and looked up into his dazzling eyes. " Good morning Caspian," she replied just as quietly.

His finger slipped under her chin and lifted her face so he could look directly into her eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes, waking from her gaze. He let a quiet laugh escape him. " What's so interesting about my eyes?" he questioned. "Everything....." she stopped just as she moved her face to let her lips touch his. They stayed like that for a moment, then moved their mouths very, very slowly.

A knock suddenly caught their ears' attention. "Your Majesty?" A voice from behind the door echoed. "I know who that is!" Susan happily thought to herself. "Enter," Caspian said in a deep voice. A young woman with a neat crimson dress, dark eyes, and a fair complexion walked in. She had lovely black hair which she had pulled back in a braid.

" Good morning Your Majest--" she was cut off by Susan. " Clara! It's so good to see you again!" The maid gave the biggest grin Caspian had ever seen. " Susan my friend, I am so happy Aslan has allowed you to return!" Clara had been Susan's maid when she last came to Narnia. They had become very good friends.

Clara suddenly gave a look of shock. " Your highness, forgive me, but...... doesn't his highness usually sleep with a shirt on?" Caspian looked away, too afraid to blush. "Uh-yes," was his terse reply. The two ladies giggled. " Don't worry your majesty, I'm not planning on telling anyone. I have to admit though, you've got quite the physique," she said with a wink. " See, I guess I wasn't the only one to think so," Susan had to add in, also winking.

" Ha, I'm sure if went around the kingdom like this, every woman would think so," he replied sarcastically. The ladies laughed and laughed to the point where Caspian had to laugh as well. They all stopped and Susan suddenly had light blush on her cheeks.

"Is something wrong my queen?" he queried. " Oh nothing really..... I..... I just feel a little......umm...... exposed in the back, being that someone still didn't button the back of my dress." Caspian rolled his eyes. "Hmmm...... Having fun with each other last night were we?" Clara asked. Susan sighed. "We still do have fun with each other," Caspian grabbed Susan by the waist and dug his fingers into her sides. Unprepared, Susan shrieked and giggled. Clara smiled, she knew they had missed each other.

"Alright now, alright. I brought some breakfast if you're hungry. I'll be back soon," Clara left the room after that. The young couple sat up and ate. Susan stood up first, and held a stretch. She went to a mirror and turned around. " What are you doing?" he was confused. She looked to see what the back of her looked like."Caspian!" She almost yelled his name in shock.

She was looking at how far he had un-buttoned her dress. "Yes?" he replied innocently. "I can't believe you undid every button!" she didn't sound too pleased with him. He quickly hopped up and went behind her to start buttoning up her dress again. "Don't get distracted," she stated firmly. Playfully, the king slid one of his hands into her dress. "Ca-Oohhh......" the young queen was going to yell at him until he placed his lips on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry... It's hard being near you without touching you," he whispered."You managed to do it last time I was in Narnia…" she shook herself, "I'd like to get dressed. You can too while you're waiting for me." Reluctantly, he withdrew from her and walked into another room.

He stood outside of her door waiting. "How long does it take to put on a dress? Hmm.... maybe it's all those buttons," He laughed to himself. The door started to open and he was expecting to see her looking very nice after all that time. Susan slowly stepped out to let him admire each detail of her. "She's…..she looks..... Beautiful!"

Anyone would agree. She wore a long, satin, midnight blue dress that went off her shoulders. Her hair tumbled down in beautiful, dark curls, and her dress shimmered when she turned in the sunlight. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness when she saw Caspian staring at her like when the first time their eyes met.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she said while walking around him, admiring how good he looked. His eyes followed her. " It was certainly worth the wait," he replied, still awestruck by her beauty. He snapped himself out of it when he started to stare at her lips. "You look beautiful," he said in short, simple, words.

"You look very handsome yourself." He was indeed handsome. He was wearing his best colors, a white cotton shirt, and a very dark green velvet coat which had a structured collar. To her, he looked like the perfect "Prince Charming".

"So...... What should we do now?" The unknowing, boy side of Caspian asked. The young lady smiled, then walked up to Caspian.

The beautiful girl lifted her head and closed her eyes. Caspian tilted his head slightly and lowered it. Of course their lips met, and they felt the spark of affection deep inside them turn into dozens of fireworks. He had never enjoyed anything more than kissing her. The lingered for a few long minutes.

They both quickly pulled apart because they realized they were out in a hallway. Thankfully no one had seen them. " Oh..... Excuse me, but...... King Caspian has received an invitation to court." Clara peeped around the corner.

"Thank you, Clara...... is something bothering you?" The king asked. She looked up, " No, not at all, but they wouldn't tell me what the meeting was about." Susan became curious. "And I didn't see Lord Terrince, Lord Gasteeve, or any of the other usual Lords enter the court," the maid continued. "That is strange yes..... But what does it matter, I mean-" " It's a trap," Susan said with pity in her voice. " What?" he continued. " Don't go.....please......" Susan begged him. " I'm sorry, but I must go. Clara, make sure they have guards outside the doors."

King Caspian then reached into a wooden chest and pulled out Susan's legendary bow and arrows. " Just in case, take these," he kissed her on the cheek and walked to the court room. Susan almost cried, to know that he had actually kept her bow and arrows for her? He really did care about her. "He'll be fine," the maid walked up to her. " I.....hope so."

Caspian reached the court room. He carefully walked in and made it to his throne. "King Caspian," a man started. "I don't remember this man.... or a few others…" He was suddenly concerned. "The council has decided that we don't need the Narnians any more. We Telmarines can take over all of Narnia and make peace!" this man had a very suspicious tone as he walked over to the king. "Well, I think the Telmarines and Narnians get along just fine," the young king stated." Yes, but we have decided to take action. Even if you don't agree with us," the man said with a sly smile.

Susan and Clara sat in a hallway waiting. " I don't like just waiting here, doing nothing," Susan was worried. " I agree." They both jumped up when they heard Caspian yell at someone. "Sounds like the king is angry with someone," Clara said. They both flashed a look at each other and ran down the hall.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to start a war!" Caspian stood and pointed at the man. " Very good your highness, now, I'm sorry to say that you'll have to leave us if you don't agree," Unnoticeably, the man slid a dagger out from his pocket. " Leave you? Certainly, once I have you hanged!" Caspian couldn't believe it.

The doors suddenly burst open and Susan had her bow pointing to the man with the dagger, behind Caspian. The man quickly grabbed the king, sat him down, and held the dagger to his neck. " NO!" Susan yelled. "Ah, Queen Susan the Gentle..... You must know that in the time it takes your arrow to fly, I'll already have killed him," the man pushed the dagger and started to scrape Caspian's neck.

The king flinched as he felt a trickle of blood down his neck. "I don't think so," The brave queen spoke while releasing the arrow. It flew faster than the man could respond. The man tumbled to the floor. A few other men stood up and charged towards the two women.

Clara, who was unarmed suddenly started kicking and punching with incredible force. Susan pulled out a few more arrows. They flew everywhere. Unexpectedly, Susan yelled in pain, and fell to the ground. "Susan!" Caspian cried. Clara saw the man who had hurt the poor queen, and knocked him out dead. Caspian made his way over to Susan, who was letting out sharp breaths.

Clara and Caspian kneeled down to examine her. "Look!" Clara shouted, pointing to a gash in the side of Susan's waist. " Oh no......." Caspian moaned with concern. " Quick, Clara, tell the doctor to meet us up in my room." The maid stood tall and ran for the doctor. The king, who was worried, gently lifted the unconscious queen and carried her to his room. "How could I let this happen?"

**Reviews are welcome. :D Thanks for reading! **


	3. She's Alive!

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED:**

Susan had been unconscious for 5 hours. Caspian and Clara had been sitting next to her bed, waiting for her to at least move. Susan woke with a start and grabbed her waist where she had been stabbed. "Be careful!" Clara jumped up to grab a small bottle.

"What....happened?" Susan tried to say, but was finding that it was hard to breathe. "Hurry Clara, she's not breathing right," Caspian spoke, then answered her question,"You were stabbed the waist..... you bled too much and became unconscious." The king shivered at the words he had just spoken. Susan frowned and started to moan at the pain in her side.

"Here, look what I found!" Clara walked forwards."Queen Lucy's fire flower juice!" All of them knew that the juice was a legendary healer. A glimmer of hope appeared in all of their eyes."Just one drop....." the maid carefully tipped the bottle to let a drop fall into Susan's mouth. "I hope this works…." Caspian worried.

The queen's breathing calmed down........ and stopped for a moment. Was she dead? Just then, Susan opened her eyes again. "She's alive!" the happy king and maid shouted. "Ohh.... my side is a little sore from that- wait!" Susan examined her side. "Look at that, it's gone. I guess this stuff really works," Clara said, admiring the bottle. "So......... Anything interesting happen while I was unconscious?" They all laughed.

Clara sat next to Susan while speaking, "Don't mind me asking…. but did you two do anything last night?" The young king and queen blushed slightly. Susan wasn't going to say anything, and Caspian knew that from the look in her eyes. So he spoke up.

"Well we......." he stuttered. "We had a happy reunion." He had spoken truthfully, but Susan smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" he glared at her. "You can't lie to someone who's known you forever!" She held her gaze. "Alright.....we were kissing," he admitted. Clara let out her lovely little giggle. "Wow!" she continued to laugh, "You couldn't have been that bad."

"Eh, he was alright," Susan started laughing too. The king let out a "humph" sound before saying, "Wow," and rubbing his arm. "You sure do have a lot of whack for a 1,300 year old queen." Susan looked at him again. "For heaven's sake! I'm not that old in England," Susan finished laughing.

"Pardon me, but how old are you Susan?" Clara asked. "Well, I just turned 17 last month." Clara looked surprised. "No kidding? King Caspian turned 18 last week!" the maid looked at him, so did Susan with a hint of surprise on her face. "He didn't tell me that," She got out of bed and walked up to him.

"I..... I.....I was afraid if I told you that you would give me a birthday punch or two." Susan smiled slyly. "Oh, I won't give a birthday punch or two...." she said persuasively. "No?" he looked shocked. "Nope, I get to give you 18," She laughed and gave him a punch in the arm. " Oh great!" Caspian said and rolled his eyes.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7......" she continued punching him, even as he tried to get away from her by moving around the room. "15,16,17, and 18!" she finished and smiled. "Oh! My arm...." he started to move back. She grabbed his arm and gave him one more. "Oh, and that one's for good luck," she winked.

"Thanks, but I think I've got all the luck I need for now," he mumbled, rubbing his arm once more. He walked over to his bed, and was just about to sit when..."Oh, and Caspian," Susan walked over to him. "What!?" he was expecting another punch.

She stepped closer and quickly kissed him on the lips, remembering the maid was still there. He looked embarrassed for yelling at her. "I love you," she said reassuringly. The handsome king smiled and replied, "I love you too." He didn't care that Clara was still there, so he kissed Susan, lightly though. When they parted, Clara had a big smile on her face, like a child on Christmas morning.

"How precious!" Clara shouted and re-arranged them so that they were standing next to each other. "You are a very attractive couple indeed!" she sounded so happy, like she had waited forever to see them kiss. Susan and Caspian laughed. "We try," Caspian added to the fun. It was getting late and they were all sleepy. Clara sad her goodnights and left the royals alone in the room.

Silently, Susan slid under the sheets next to her beloved Caspian. She was pleasantly surprised to find him gazing at her. "What is it?" she laughed. He shrugged slightly, "You're just so……" he inched towards her. "So what?" she asked. "So… beautiful….." Susan smiled when he said that. "Really?" "Really." She stared down at the sheets, until Caspian lifted her face and gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked on each other in an intense gaze.

"You're so very…." Caspian paused to kiss her neck. "Absolutely….." he kissed the other side of her neck. "Extremely…." he kissed her forehead. "Unexplainably…." he kissed her nose. "Perfectly…." Caspian stared into her entranced eyes before gently placing his lips on hers and kissing her amorously. When he finally separated his mouth about an inch from hers he whispered, "Beautiful." Susan let out a sigh. She thought kisses like that only happened in fairy tales. Caspian laughed softly, "Hello? Anyone there?" Susan blinked once or twice. "I'm sorry… I guess I was sort of… umm-" "Entranced?" "Yeah…" she smiled, then cuddled up to him. They laid in bed for awhile, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Eventually, the young king spoke. "Susan?" "Yes?" she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She trembled slightly while he stroked her arm,"Quite fine…. w-why?" "Because you aren't asleep." Smiling, she said, "You aren't either."

Caspian smiled too. "I-I can't…. I have this feeling…. I don't know how to describe it." The queen looked slightly surprised. "I feel the same way." They stared at each other and smirked. "How would you describe it, My love?" "Well I…" she started, "I kind of feel…" She paused, trying to think of the right word. Just then, Caspian slightly tightened his grip around her, giving her a slight thrill. That gave her a word. "Excited?" The handsome king raised an eyebrow, "Really?" "Mmmhmm…." His eyes were set on hers. "Well then," he started, "We're both excited, and can't sleep. What do you suggest we do?"

The lovely queen blushed, for there was a sudden hint of rapture in his voice. "Well I don't supposed we should… or umm, could…." She froze as Caspian pulled her closer and lowered his head. "You know-Oh…my…." Susan trailed off when she felt Caspian gently kiss her neck. Then he kissed below her ear, then her jawline, and finally captured her lips in a fiery kiss. One arm slid around her waist, the other around her neck, and both of them pulled her closer.

Automatically, Susan wove her fingers into his dark tresses. They both drank each other in for a few minutes, then Caspian slowly pulled away. "Are we both satisfied now?" a sultry smile curved on his lips. Susan laughed and smiled back, "For now… but we better fall asleep before we get even more excited." And that's what they did.

**Nobody's reviewed in 4eva! Come on guys. I really love encouragement. :D**


	4. Dreams, Snakes, and Monstrous Doors

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED:**

"Aslan?" Susan was dreaming. "Yes dear one, It is I." "What have you come to tell me?" "I have come to tell you that this experience is only temporary." Susan frowned,"It....it is?" "Yes. So when the time comes, be ready to say good bye to everything you love.........." Susan woke with a start.

She looked at Caspian. It appeared he had been awake for awhile. "Are you alright?" he questioned. "I'm fine, why?" she asked sleepily. "You slept a little later than you usually do." She looked confused, "Why didn't you wake me?" "I didn't want to disturb you...... you looked so peaceful..... As if you were dreaming."

She then looked him right in the eye and smiled. "I think I still am....." she moved forward. He pulled her closer until their lips met. Susan never wanted to let go. He started to get deeper into the kiss..... And pulled her closer. She suddenly Susan started to think about what Aslan told her in the dream, and she decided pull away.

The king frowned, "Why did you do that?" "Well, you see....... Aslan came to me in a dream." He looked shocked. "Really? What did he want?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she held them back. "He...he said..... my being here is only a visit...." She could see that Caspian was looking sadly confused.

"It....it is?" He repeated the exact words she had spoken when Aslan told her. "Yes, and he also said to be ready to say goodbye to everything I love when the time comes," she didn't notice a tear had fallen down her cheek.

"Oh, Susan........" he held her tightly. Susan felt a warm drop on her shoulder. He knew just as well as she did that they were both going to be miserable once she left. "Are you two awake?" Clara queried from behind the door. "Yes." Caspian didn't sound as happy as he usually did. Clara walked in and looked at the unhappy couple.

"Heavens! You've been crying! What has happened your majesties?" they both snuffled up and told her the story. They couldn't believe it, but Clara cried too. "Are you okay?" Susan said while leaning up. "I'm just fine.... but...... If you leave Susan then you two won't be together.... and I'll miss seeing the king happy....and, and..." Clara burst out in tears.

Caspian and Susan had finished crying, but it took Clara awhile to get calm down. The disappointed maid finally finished what she was saying, "Oh well..... I'm going to miss seeing the most attractive couple I've ever seen.... and I'm going to miss watching you kiss!" If there was one thing about Clara, she wasn't afraid to be honest and cheer everyone up. She was just full of surprises.

Susan and Caspian laughed at Clara's words and she joined in. "Oh my goodness, I don't know how you're going to make it," Caspian said sarcastically while looking at Clara. "Me either," she replied. They all finished giggling. "Oh my," Susan pointed to the window. It was starting to rain a little. "Humph. I hate rainy days," Clara crossed her arms.

"Well, let's just think of the positive things," Susan tried to lighten things up again. "Hmmm..... yes..... Like I can go get plenty of water for the king's bath," Clara looked at Caspian."Oh, that's right. I should probably go get ready." He crawled out of bed and stretched.

Clara sighed, "I remember when he used to HATE baths." Sleepily, Caspian smirked and started walking towards the door to the bathroom. Susan kicked him in the rear and with a start he turned around. "You forgot this," she spoke while throwing his shirt to him. He flashed a quick, fake smile and turned to walk into the other room.

"Good. I better get his bath water ready. As for you….." the maid trailed off, "Is that a rip in your dress?" Susan blushed. "Yes…" The funny little woman smiled at Susan. "I should watch you two. You seem like you're having way too much fun at night!" "Clara! Stop that." They both laughed. There was a slight pause before Clara spoke up, "So you two haven't actually had-" "Um, no," the teenaged girl replied firmly while letting out a stiff giggle. The maid smiled, "Good."

Meanwhile, back in the bathtub, Caspian was trying to relax. Why does she have to leave, Aslan? Why can't she stay? Caspian pondered a million thoughts of her leaving. The maid knocked on the door, waking him from his thoughts. "Clara?" he queried. "Yes, I have your clothes, if you want them," she responded from behind the door. He smirked, "Why would I want those?" She opened the door and walked to a small table in the corner.

Clara had grown up in the castle. She had seen Caspian's mother and father as a little girl. 23 years of age she was, and she had gotten to hold Caspian as a baby when she was 5. "Because I will not let you live if you don't take them."

"That's a bit harsh. Murdering a king because he had no clothes..." He played. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a death glare. "You will put on the clothes, and give me that fake snake." The king looked surprised. "How did you know I had a-" "It's not the first time you've tricked me, remember?"

(Flash back) Clara was 15 years old, and the little Prince Caspian, 10. "Time for your bath!" Clara was trying to find him. "Where on earth could he be." She looked in the wardrobe, she looked down in the kitchen, and she even looked out in the Garden. "Hmm, oh well, I'll just make sure the bath is ready, then I'll find him." She climbed up the stairs and entered the Prince's room.

She was walking past his bed and she heard a little clank from underneath. She bent lower and lifted the bed skirt. "Ah-ha! I found you!" The little prince frowned. "Oh Clara, I don't want to take a bath!" "Oh yes you do. Otherwords your going to smell so bad, that you'll have to go live with the toads," she joked. "The toads!" "Yes." "I think that would be fun."

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out, "Oh, I don't care, you're taking a bath, toads or no toads!" "Ow! You bumped my head!" He stood up, and she walked into the bathroom. "Are you coming?" "Yeah, just a second. I have to uh..... grab something." She gave him a glare and entered the bathroom.

"Ouch!" he complained while she was scrubbing his scalp. "Stop moving." He gave her a mischievous smile. "Hey Clara, wanna see what I found today?" She looked back at him. "Is it a frog?" "No." "Is it a spider? "No." "Fine then." She suddenly noticed a dark figure moving in the water. "What's that?" she went to pick it up.

The figure jumped up at her and hissed. "AHHH!" Clara screamed at the top of her lungs and fell onto the wall. Caspian laughed and laughed and laughed. "A snake! You could've warned me to get a shield or something!" "Actually, I'm a little disappointed. He was supposed to bite you." Clara glared at him. He shrugged and finally said, "Okay, I'm sorry....." (End of flash back)

They both laughed at the memory. "Ah, the good times," Caspian leaned against the wall of the tub. "Caspian, I'm still waiting for that toy snake," she held her hand out. He sighed, "Fine," and gave it too her. "AHHHHH!" She suddenly screamed and dropped it. Caspian, once again, laughed. "That wasn't fake!" She yelled at him.

Susan sat in the corner of the bedroom reading a book. She was trying to get her mind off of leaving. It was a very good book, in her opinion. It was filled with magic, adventure, and romance. For some odd reason, she had been finding herself drawn to the more romantic parts of the book. She didn't know why….then she laughed. Wasn't it obvious?

Suddenly, Caspian walked into the room. The young queen lifted her eyes from her book and let out a short breath, "Hello…." The handsome king was wearing nothing but his pants, and was still dripping wet. He pushed a hand through his soaking wet locks, which then made Susan notice how his shirt-less muscles gleamed. "Hello," he replied, walking over to a dresser.

He turned around and spotted Susan blushing as she looked down to her book again. He knew she'd been looking at him the whole time. "What is it?" he laughed. "W-what is what?" Susan fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Caspian raised an eyebrow and propped himself against a bedpost. Susan let out a giggle as he flipped his hair and winked at her. "You're so flirtatious, that's all…." she admitted. "I know I am," he laughed. "Well, are you going to get a shirt on?" "I don't know…." he said playfully and walked over to her.

"I like being shirtless," he spoke while moving his head closer to hers. He was just about to kiss her when she said, "It'd probably be wise if you did get a shirt…. on….." she glanced at his abs. Caspian had a curious gleam in his eye as he noticed where she was looking."Do you have a problem with my physique?" he asked. "No. Well….. yes….." she trailed off. He intensified his gaze. "Maybe," she firmed her tone of voice. The young king stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. With a rather amused tone of voice, he exclaimed, "Susan!" She blushed, "Yes?" "I'm not turning you on, am I?" Surprised at what he had just said, Susan stood up and put her book down. "I-you-maybe- No!" She was bright red from blushing so much. Caspian laughed, "It's alright you know. It's a natural human feeling. Besides, how could you resist me anyways?" They both laughed. "I can't, that's the problem." He pulled her into his embrace, "I can't resist you either." His wet skin felt hot against her ice cold skin. Caspian's face suddenly lit up. "I have something to show you." So he quickly got dressed, combed his hair, and took Susan by the hand. They walked through the castle, occasionally chit-chatting here and there.

Caspian kept staring at Susan until he came to his senses and realized she was now looking at him. "You know Caspian, If you keep looking at me while we're walking, your going to bump into something and hurt yourself." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry….. I can't help but to look at you sometimes." She gave a sweet smile,"Well, It's not my fault that I'm beautiful." Continually chatting, they strode over to a large wooden door. "Where does this lead?" she asked. "Somewhere magical," Caspian gave a huge smile and opened the monstrous doors. Susan gasped.


	5. When Aslan arrived

**RE-WRTTEN/RE-POSTED**

Susan looked at Caspian, "It's incredible!" Caspian smiled and led her in. The queen couldn't believe anything her blue eyes spotted. He had taken her into the Royal Garden. As soon as they entered, they were welcomed by a gigantic canopy of bright orange Lilies. The entire garden was encircled with a bed of Crimson Roses, bright tulips, and light pink snapdragons. Throughout the rest of the garden, different shaped flower beds were filled with beautiful Peonies, Lilacs, Hydrangeas, Heathers, and Susan's favorite, Bleeding Hearts. Sunlight shone through the glass roof and onto the shimmering pools and fountains throughout the garden.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Susan said while crouching down to admire the Bleeding Hearts. "I'm glad you like it," Caspian looked deeply satisfied. "You know, Dr. Cornelius told me that my father made this indoor garden for my mother." "Really?" "Yes, my mother loved flowers. But she loved learning the meanings of flowers even more." Susan arched her eyebrow. "I never took time to study those," He then had a little spark of excitement in his eyes.

"No? Well every type of flower in here has a meaning- Special ones too." He then pointed to the canopy of orange Lilies. "Those are Oriental Lilies, they stand for 'majesty'." Susan suddenly looked interested. The young queen then stood up and pointed to the Snapdragons, "What do those mean?" "Snapdragon means 'desire'." She then pointed to the Heathers. "Admiration," he answered almost laughing. "She is going to ask me everything now," he thought to himself. He didn't mind sharing what he knew.

"And what do the lilacs mean?" "Youthful innocence," he winked at her. She giggled at his silliness. She pointed at the Roses. "Love," his tone of voice deepened. Her light finger moved to the tulips. "Declaration of Love," he walked over to her.

"My, my, I guess your father loved your mother very much. He 'surrounded' the garden in a Declaration of Love and Desire," she noticed he was holding her hands now. "Yes, he did. In fact, when he first presented the garden to her, that's when they shared their first kiss." Caspian had "that" look in his eyes. Her hands suddenly started to feel cold against his. "Really? How old were they?" "They were about our age." Susan couldn't help but to blush..... she knew what was coming. "Well, I'm sorry ours was so short....." she had to whisper because he was so close now, and she was starting to feel that she was being put under a spell.

"Forgiven...." he softly whispered as they were literately an inch apart. Caspian then very carefully slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in. Susan felt her lips touch his and the fireworks inside her went off like crazy. "He's certainly the one…" Susan said in her head. She didn't want to remember what Aslan had told her, but the words were ringing in her head. "She's definitely the one…" He knew he had made the right choice to love her the way he did. They both felt a warm rush inside as they kissed, and their hearts pounded faster. After all, they were surrounded by Declarations of Love and desire. Caspian slowly separated them, letting a tear run down his cheek. "Promise me you'll never leave," he whispered while caressing her cheek. "Caspian, I would rather die than leave….. but Aslan has control over both of our fates." Susan started to cry too.

Suddenly, the young couple heard a deep voice. "Hello, your majesties," Aslan appeared as bright as the sun. Caspian and Susan shifted their gazes from each other to him. "Hello," The king bowed, and the queen curtsied. Aslan then noticed the sorrow in Susan's eyes as she looked at the ground. "What bothers you dear one? You know why I have come." She had to look up.

"Aslan, please…. I-I can't go." The great lion purred, "I'm sorry, dear one. I know how much you'll miss Narnia, and the king who rules it, but your family awaits you in England." Aslan's voice was so warm and gentle as he spoke, "Are you ready to say goodbye?" Susan nodded against her own will. She then turned to Caspian and they embraced each other with an almost inseparable strength. They gave each other a few quick kisses before Susan slowly started to extract herself from him.

"Goodbye, Caspian....." she whispered, her hands still entwined with his. "Goodbye, Susan......" he replied. Aslan's golden orbs shone with sympathy. Hopefully, It would not cause too much pain, he thought. They let go of each other and she stepped back.

Aslan then viewed the royals, and then rested a magical gaze on the queen. Susan disappeared right in front of Caspian's eyes. "Is she never to return?" Caspian asked in desperation as his eyes examined the place where his love had been only a moment ago. "She is never to return," Aslan replied lovesick king dropped to his knees, his eyes still fixed on the same spot. Slowly, but surely, he began to weep.

Caspian eventually went to his room and collapsed onto his bed. "She's gone…" he repeated several times in his head. "Forever…" Clara walked into the king's room with the empty laundry basket. "My good king! What has happened? You look like someone has stolen a piece of you!" He gave her a grave look. "She's never to return....." he murmured as he shut his eyes.

Susan was back home. "Good morning Su! Where were you all night and-" Lucy paused as her sister gave a small smile with her sorrow showing through. "Susan! You went back!" Susan sat on her bed and hugged herself. "Yes," she said blankly as if she didn't care. "What's wrong? Did you see Caspian?" the little sister nudged Susan with her elbow. "Yes," She fell back onto her bed. "But..... I can never, ever go back." Lucy sat next to her older sister. "I'm sorry, Susan."

The young queen of- no, she didn't belong to Narnia anymore...... Susan let out all the tears she had forced back not too long ago. It soon became late in both worlds, and both Susan and Caspian cried themselves to sleep.

"Susan was here…. in Narnia….. She was here….. now's she's gone….forever….forever….FOREVER…."Caspian sat up from his sleep only to notice that he had been sweating. It had been three weeks in Narnia. He had nightmares every night. It was awful, he had to see the doctor very often because he would get literal pains in his heart that tortured him. The pains were similar to the ones he had the last time that Susan and he were separated.

"I'll never see her again....." Caspian then moaned. That razor pain stung his heart again, and he yelled. Clara came whooshing in. "Oh no!" she then ran out to grab the doctor. Rapidly, the maid and doctor stumbled into room. The doctor then walked over to Caspian in order to examine him. "Does it feel the same as yesterday?" The king shook his head, then cried in pain, "It's worse!" "Have you been taking your medicine?" the doctor asked, then looked to see the medicine bottle he had given the king. It was empty. "Y-y-es…" Caspian fell back and his eyes closed. "Oh no!" Clara cried. "Relax! young maid, he is not dead." "Then what is wrong doctor?" Clara was relieved to know that the king she had served as a little boy wasn't dead.

"He's been having small panic attacks lately, and that's one of them." "We'll have to watch him. If he keeps this up, then he could end up injuring himself." The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." "Nothing! But what if our poor king is to die?" He shrugged and then looked back at the maid. "This is a strange disease, Clara. It almost seems that it's mental, but it's dangerous." Clara sighed, "Should I try to get him into some fresh air?" "Yes," the doctor walked to the doorway, "That might be our only hope."

Back in England it had been a week. Susan jumped in her bed as she felt a familiar pain in her chest. The school bells rang. "Hush, you stupid bells!" She didn't plan on getting up today, but it was Friday, so she figured she might as well go for the last school day of the week. Tiredly, she rose and looked at herself in the mirror. "I look awful, "she thought to herself. Her eyes were looking a little red and puffy.

"Su? Good! You're up. Hurry, you need to get ready." Lucy always made her feel better. "What am I going to do? I can't go to school looking like this," Susan said after slipping her school uniform on. She caught herself on a wall as she almost collapsed from sudden dizziness. "Are you okay, Su?" Lucy handed her a lunch bag. "I don't know…." she took it and walked out the bedroom door.

During one of her classes, Susan mysteriously fainted. She woke up and saw Lucy by her side. The two sisters boarded the train back to the Professor's house. Susan broke out in tears as she had been doing everyday. The teachers were concerned when she didn't pay attention and they also found all her homework sheets dried and crackled from tears.

"Oh, Susan, you'll be alright." Susan looked up at her sister. "I.... don't think I will..... I got so attached to him.... It was very hard when we had to separate." Thankfully, there weren't a lot of people on board to hear her cry. The train came to a stop, and the girls got out. They stepped through the door to notice the professor was there to greet them. Susan walked right by him and went up to her room. "Hello professor, Sorry about Susan," Lucy said with a little smile. "Hello, How was your day of school?" he questioned happily.

"Just fine, but Susan hasn't been acting normal lately." He then took her shoulder and whispered, "Is she alright? She never seems to smile anymore." "Well you see, she went back to Narnia." He frowned, "Oh yes, She saw that King Caspian again?" Lucy then arched her eyebrow, "Why, yes. How did you know?" He then walked with her into his office.

He dug in a dusty old chest and pulled something out. "This is him, Yes?" he showed a small portrait of Caspian. Lucy held the dusty little portrait. "Yes! that's him! Where did you get this?" A wise, old smile crossed the man's face. "Aslan tells me a lot of things." The young girl smiled. "In time, she will be fine," he nodded towards the picture. "You might as well give it to her."

Back in Narnia, Caspian had risen from his sleep. He had heard everything the maid and doctor were saying. Carefully, he rose out of bed and walked towards the door, but paused when he heard the doctor speaking with Clara. "I don't know what we're going to do with him. If he stays like this, he won't be able to rule." Clara frowned as she played with her braid. "But who would rule?" The doctor then frowned, "I do not know, there is no queen, or heir." Caspian frowned.

Clara walked into the room. "Come now, your majesty. You should get dressed." "Why?" he sat on his bed, eyes fixed on the ground. "You need some fresh air," she insisted. So he got dressed, and Clara sent him outside. As he was walking, he sighed, "What use am I anymore?" His eyes wandered aimlessly until he saw a thorn bush. "That looks painful," he thought. He considered walking over there and sticking himself with a few branches. Then he looked away. "I could just kill myself," he looked at the small dagger he carried. "She's never going to come back anyways…." he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Silently, he drew his dagger. He glanced back and forth one more time, then rested the dagger near his heart. He was just about to apply pressure when a bright light appeared. The vision of a lion appeared and gust of wind knocked the dagger out of his hands. Caspian blinked, then realized what had just happened. He caught himself on a nearby wall as his heart suddenly throbbed. "Why!" he wailed. "Why did you have to take her, Aslan!" His vision went blurry and a strong throb of pain went through his head and his heart.

"Without her…. I can't live…." he whispered. He was aware that what he was saying was quite literal. He had never loved anyone like he loved her. Their relationship was more than love at first sight, it was magical. He knew they were meant to be together. Caspian clutched his shirt as he entered a world of pain. Never had he had a pain as strong as this one. Suddenly, Caspian felt dizzy. His vision blurred again. He saw darkness. The last sound he heard was a servant screaming. He toppled to the ground.

**What does everyone think of my re-written chapters so far? I have to admit, while I was reading the older versions, I laughed a few times. They were so bad! I've matured a bit now, so the read should be better. Agreed? Let me know! **


	6. Running for Life

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED**

Weeping continually, Susan didn't notice that Lucy had walked in. "Susan? Are you alright?" She looked up at her dear little sister. "No," she then noticed Lucy was holding something. "What's that?" Lu smiled brightly. "The professor gave it to me. Aslan and he are good friends-" " Lu, you know I don't like to talk about Narnia." The young, brown haired girl then handed Susan the picture. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

Quietly, she walked out of the room, and peeked through the door to see her sister's expression as she set eyes upon the portrait. She saw surprise and relief in Susan's eyes. "It looks just like him… dreamy eyes and all…" she whispered. Susan regretted cutting her sister off. She stared at the picture for hours without looking at anything else. When night fell, Susan fell asleep with the portrait nearby. Something strange happened when she woke up….

She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a lush forest. Confused, she stood up and also noticed that her attire was different. She was now wearing a flowing, cream colored dress with golden accents. Not the ugly, gray school uniform that she was used to wearing in England. "This is a Narnian styled dress…" she thought silently. Deeper, and deeper she walked into the thick forest, thanking Aslan that she had the light of the sun to guide her. She stopped and squinted her eyes to try and see the large figure in the distance. Her mouth dropped. "His castle…." But something didn't feel quite right….

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled as she ran down the hall to see him. "What is it, young maid?" "King Caspian collapsed!" "As he usually does?" he lifted an eyebrow. "No!" She grabbed him by the hand and led him out to the edge of the garden, where the motionless king lied. "Oh my…." the doctor kneeled down and examined Caspian's head. "Oh my!" he yelled in surprise as he noticed a red stain left on his hand after touching the king's head. "He's bleeding! What's happened, doctor?" Clara was worried. "Come, we mustn't waste time, help me bring him to his room. His life depends on it!"

While she was walking, she pondered, "How could I have come back?" Then she paused. She remembered that the last few times she had come, something was wrong in Narnia. But why would Aslan send just her…. "Caspian!" Susan ran for her dear life, it didn't matter if she tripped, she'd jump straight up and keep running. "Caspian…"Was all she was thinking of. She ran across the field about half a mile away from the castle. It was getting harder to breathe. The young queen kept running. Her legs were hurting. She kept running. She thought she'd never make it! Susan kept running anyways. Absolutely NOTHING was standing in her way.

She made it to the castle, where two friendly guards helped her too the king's room. Susan burst through the door, breathing heavily. "Susan!" Clara yelled in surprise. "What are you do-" "What happened to Caspian!" The queen stumbled to his bedside. The doctor then spoke, "It appears to be that while he was walking in the garden, he had a panic attack, and he fainted. When he fainted, however, he hit his head on a rock, and had a concussion." Susan stroked the handsome king's face. "Is there anything you can do?" "Nothing but hope, dear queen." The doctor's face was solemn.

Susan started weeping. Just then, a woman walked in. She had an amazing resemblance to Caspian, with deep skin, and dark eyes. Her brown hair tumbled to her waist, and she was dressed in dark purple. "Juliana!" Both Susan and Clara said with excitement. It was Juliana, Caspian's little sister, and the two ladies' friend. "Hello, friends! I was coming to visit my brother- Oh my! What has happened to him?" The doctor told the story to Juliana, and she frowned. "If only there was a magical potion…" Then Susan thought of something. "We need the cordial!" she jumped up and looked desperately around the room. They all searched high and low for the magical juice. While digging in a chest, Susan stumbled across a small bottle. "I found it!" she rejoiced.

Without a pause, she popped the small cork off the bottle and ran to her beloved's side. She let a single drop fall from the bottle and into his mouth. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze at that moment. It seemed that the clock itself had stopped ticking. Would the cordial actually work? Caspian took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Everyone in the room cried happy cries. The king looked next to him and smirked. "Am I in heaven?" Susan laughed softly,"Why would you think that?" "Because there's an angel next to me…" The both laughed and kissed each other. After awhile, Caspian sat up, and began talking to everyone. Clara then asked, "So, Susan, where exactly did you come from?"

"I ran all the way from the wood over there," she pointed in the distance. They all gasped. "That's a long way," Juliana nodded. "Yes, it is," Susan replied. Caspian smiled at Susan, "I thought you'd never return!" Then, a look of worry washed over Susan's face again. "What is it?" Caspian lifted her face so their eyes met. The queen sighed. "W-what if I'm leaving again…. what if I was only visiting because your life was at stake…" Silence washed over the room momentarily. Then Caspian spoke up. "Even if it is, I know that I'd like to make the most of it." Susan smiled. "And besides, maybe I could keep hurting myself so Aslan can send you back each time," He and Susan laughed. Everybody joined in. They all helped Caspian up and they had a fine dinner.


	7. Love is fun

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED**

Susan awoke to a chilly breeze from the window. There was another problem, she was alone. Steadily, she rose as her eyes scanned the room. After coming to the thought that it was still early, she quietly rose and walked out onto the balcony. There he was. Caspian was standing still, facing the open sky. Silently, she strode behind him.

He flinched when he noticed that she had woven her fingers through his. "Good morning," he whispered, for he didn't want to break the silence. "Good morning," she smiled back. Her gaze then fixed up onto the sky which was painted with midnight blue and silver stars. The stars were fading in the sky, and there were little streaks of pink and orange in the horizon.

"Isn't it lovely?" he asked when he saw she was looking up. "It's beautiful." When she finished gazing at the sky, she looked at him and asked, "Why are you up so early?" "I was thinking." "Of what?" "My future life…" his presence was very peaceful. "Why? Is it bad?" she suddenly felt cold from a little morning breeze that went by. "Not bad things Susan, just..... my future life in general. Places I want to go, people I want to meet, people I want to be with forever...." he fixed his dark eyes on her.

She didn't move when he locked his eyes on hers. Everything was silent, there was no other life stirring now, it was just them. He pulled her closer, and leaned in. Susan felt that the silence and peace were overwhelming, they were making her drowsy, she felt like she'd been put under a spell by his calmness. He was very close to kissing her until she woke from her drowsiness, "Wait....." she turned her head away.

"What is it?" "I'm worried," She started, "Worried that Aslan will take me back again...... I don't want to be anymore attached to you then I already am." She hated to say it, but she had too. "Susan......" he dropped his head, and lifted it again, "You don't know how much I missed you. Remember that whatever time you were away in England was almost twice as long in Narnia. I suffered literal pains when I thought of you..... and now.... we barely have any time left together. Please....." he didn't let go of her. She was moved by his words. She didn't know that they had shared the same pains.

He was right, she had forgotten how much longer he had to suffer than her. "I'm sorry Caspian...... You're right....." she paused in the middle of her words, to stop herself from crying. "But what if....if....... We weren't meant to...be…together." He looked surprised at her words. "Susan! Don't say such things," he wouldn't believe it. "But what if she's right…" He didn't want to think of it, but they both came from totally different worlds, whenever they tried, it never worked, she'd have to go back to England.

He stared into her sparkling eyes, and knew she was thinking the same thing. "But Susan....." he hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry Caspian....... I shouldn't even be here right now...." she started to pull away. "No!" he grabbed her back into his arms. "I won't let you leave me- not again." She still had great sorrow in her eyes.

The desperate king could notice that this was incredibly hard for her. "I.........." she didn't finish because his lips captured hers in desperate kiss. They lingered for a moment. "Ohhh…" All of her thoughts were drowning away from her, she had wanted so badly for him to kiss her once more. It felt like she had been away from him forever.

Susan wanted to pull away, but anytime she tried, he pulled her closer. Her hands journeyed up his arms and around his neck. This was by far, the most passionate kiss both of them had ever experienced. They held each other desperately, as if afraid they were going to lose each other again. Caspian would never let her go.

Even if she tried to pull back, he would move forwards. Susan finally got the idea that he wouldn't let go of her, and admired him for it. Deeper and deeper he made the kiss, making Susan forget all her worries. It wasn't incredibly hard though, because they both had had a good amount of wine earlier.

He then took one of the arms that was around her waist, and sneaked it around her neck in order to pull her closer. The deeper he got, the closer he pulled her. Susan was starting to become aware that he was starting to go deeper then they had ever gone. His arms drew her into him, leaving them to feel molded against each other. Caspian loved that feeling, and wanted more.

Nearer he tugged her, so near that he could start to feel her breathing. Not long after, he pushed her against the wall, and kissed her furiously. Susan didn't have any room to breathe, but she didn't care. She breathed him in. They were entering a world of their own…. They were both breathing heavily, but that didn't seem to stop Caspian. Susan could tell that he wouldn't let her reconsider anything. The young queen felt her hands automatically wander to the bottom of his night shirt. She separated them momentarily and slid off his shirt. Caspian stole her back leaned her onto his bed.

When they landed, he bonded his mouth to hers with force. They were against each other now, so they could feel their lungs moving in and out. The young man smiled through the kiss as he felt her arms creep up his back and lock around his shoulders. He knew it was terrible, but he craved the feeling of her smooth white skin, so he slid his fingers up to where the buttons on her dress were, and undid them.

"Whoo…" Susan was thinking while his warm fingers were exploring all of her back. Furiously his mouth would move against hers, not letting her escape anything. "Now where were we the last time we left off…" He then remembered. He pushed the straps of her dress off her arms so that her upper half was moderately accessible. Susan was positive that the wine was taking effect now. She couldn't believe she had let him go this far in the first place. But somehow, she found herself not wanting to stop. She had a curiosity that burned inside her. How far could she really go….

Caspian almost seemed to have an identical curiosity. Only he was curious as to how far SHE WOULD LET HIM go….. Because he knew, secretly, that he really had the excitement to push the limits. While the curiosity was burning, Caspian started caressing the silky smooth skin on her leg… then he slid his hand up to her knee… and then a little bit further. Susan was going absolutely crazy with desire. She almost didn't know what to do anymore. Being kissed the way she was, being held the way she was, it was all overwhelming! She might as well let him do whatever he wanted. That thought gave her a shiver of excitement. Then she remembered…. "I'm only 17…" She had to stop now, or she never would!

She pushed against him until they were separated. "Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice heavy with rapture. "I'm sorry, Caspian," she breathed. "I just remembered, I'm only 17! I'm not even an adult yet. And I wouldn't want to accidentally… well…" A mischievous gleam shone in Caspian's eyes as he spoke, "Why not? You'd have to stay with me for 9 more months…" The lovely queen gasped in shock,"Caspian! How could you even-" "You'd be surprised what I think about when I'm not with you." They both laughed for awhile. She smirked, "As much as I hate to admit it, that's a good idea." He raised an eyebrow. Worried, she immediately spoke, "But I'm not accepting the plan. I-I told you, I'm- we're- too young."

"Love has no age limits….." he started kissing down her neck. Just before she got lost in the feeling, she lifted his head up. "But a certain type of "Love" was only made for MARRIED couples." He gave a playful growl. She laughed, "Sorry. I'm waiting until I'm married." Caspian sighed, "Alright, if that's what you want." Susan looked partially surprised. "Really? You're giving in that easily?" He glared at her, "Yes, I am. Don't make me regret it, because believe me, it won't be hard for me to change my mind."


	8. Meet Barthemellow

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED**

Susan and Caspian fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Susan started to dream….. then she opened her eyes. She blinked, then she sighed. "What an interesting dream," she thought. Silently, she lied in her loved one's arms. She thought about silly little things, such as what she might have for breakfast today, what she would wear, and the events in her dream. Uncontrollably, she let out a small giggle. Her dream was quite amusing….. Then Caspian tightened his grip on her. "Good morning," she whispered. His lips turned into a smile and he spoke sleepily, "How did you know I was awake?" She shrugged.

Then he smiled, "What is it?" Susan laughed again. "I had a dream…" When she said that, Caspian had an instant look of concern on his face. She relieved him by saying, "Aslan didn't visit me, don't worry." "What happened in your dream then?" The young queen took a breath before replying, "I had a dream that we got married…." Caspian smirked, "Really? It's not all too unlikely, you know…." "That's not even the amusing part," Susan started to giggle again. He raised an eyebrow. She finished by saying, "After we got married, we had 12 children!" They both burst into laughter. Partially laughing, Caspian spoke, "That's not totally unlikely either," and they both laughed some more.

Time flew by as they chit chatted, and eventually there was a knock on the door. "Are you two awake?" Clara was unusually early. Caspian hopped up and let the maid in. She strode in with a breakfast tray. Susan got onto her feet and suddenly grabbed the top of her dress.

"What's wrong?" Caspian asked after she had risen. "My dress is falling off, would you mind helping me button it back up?" She blushed a little. "Oooh, my, my, I think I should separate you two at night," Clara joked. Caspian shook his head and helped Susan button her dress. After that, the young queen examined the maid and noticed she had her cloak on, and looked like she was ready to go somewhere. "Clara... Why are you dressed like that?" Clara was confused. "Didn't the king tell you?" Susan then shook her head and said, "I'm afraid we were too busy," and glared at Caspian. He shrugged.

Clara laughed and said, "He loves you, that's for sure," she winked. "Anyways, I packed all your things, and set out your dress. King Caspian will tell you where we are going later." With that she left the room. Susan's dress had been placed near a dresser. It was much more simple than the palace dresses, but fit for traveling. "Well, I'm going to get dressed myself," Caspian said while retrieving his clothes. Susan nodded and watched as he walked into another room.

She slipped on the maroon colored dress and fixed her curls to look neater. Carefully, she applied a bit of make up and slid on her shoes. She looked at the clock. "10 minutes, I think I just broke a record," She laughed to herself, grabbed her things, and flew down the stairs.

"My goodness, that was fast," Clara said while greeting the young woman at the door. Susan playfully flipped her hair and walked out the door with the maid. They walked out to find Caspian speaking to a few people. When he was finished directing them, they quickly left. Caspian turned around and with surprise, exclaimed, "Oh! I wasn't expecting you so soon…" Susan gave a sweet smile.

Susan stood tall and walked over to Caspian. "Well, I'm here weather you like it or not," "No, no…. It's fine…" he smiled at her. "It'll save us more time." "Your Majesty," A man slightly shorter than Caspian spoke. "Barthemellow, Are all the things ready for our journey?" The king replied. "Yes sir, packed, saddled, and ready to go," Barthemellow answered happily.

Barthemellow was thirty years of age, had light brown skin and eyes, medium brown hair, which was short but curly, and a Telmarine accent. He also had a short, neat beard, which made him look rather sophisticated.

He then viewed Susan. "Queen Susan! At last, you have returned," he bowed. Susan gave a queenly smile and said, "It's lovely to meet your acquaintance as well. Twice, I have returned. Were you on some journey?" Caspian answered for him. "Yes, I had sent him on a journey to trade with the farther west country because I needed some special supplies."

He then looked at the advisor, and added, "Barthemellow, you did retrieve the special item I sent you for?" The advisor nodded, then said, "Yes of course, I'll bring it to you later." Susan arched an eyebrow, "What special item is this?" Caspian replied, "Nothing, really. Just a special herb I needed for the trip." Satisfied with the answer, Susan said, "Alright, then."

Barthemellow then looked at Clara, "My lady, Clara, would you care to join me for a short walk?" he sounded very charming. Clara blushed and swiped her braid over her shoulder. "Well I suppose I could..... May I, your grace?" she looked at the king. "Of course you may, Clara." The advisor and the maid held hands and walked off in the other direction.

"Oh my..." Susan looked up at him. "He likes her, doesn't he?" "Apparently," he looked in the direction they had gone. "And she likes him..." she kept looking at him while holding his hand. "Indeed," he looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with passion. She smiled very sweetly. Caspian leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. He then gave her what was meant to be a short kiss, but found that somehow, he couldn't pull him self away completely. Their lips separated momentarily, but then touched again. The kisses started off softly and slowly, but then became more passionate and rapid. Before they knew it, their lips locked onto each other and they lost track of the time….

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and separated to find Barthemellow and Clara laughing. Both Caspian and Susan blushed, "We lost track of the time…" Caspian managed to say. Both the advisor and the maid found it quite amusing the way the young royals had awkwardly come to their senses. "Oh, pish-posh!" Clara exclaimed, "You can't hide anything from us." "Right…" Caspian started, then turned to Susan. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded as a reply. "Anywho, the horses are ready, and we figured that we shouldn't have left you two alone for too long," Barthemellow smiled. All of them walked to the stables, mounted their horses, and rode into the warm morning sun.

**I know I have readers out there! Would you please review? :D**


	9. A Missing Queen

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED: **

Hours had gone by, and they had ridden far into the woods. Susan fell asleep on her horse, but when it stopped she sat right up. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings, she couldn't see much because it was dark out. Carefully, she dismounted her horse and leaded it back onto the path which they had traveled off of.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She froze after they stopped. With out notice, A finger tapped her on the shoulder and a voice said "Susan," Susan jumped around and screamed. Caspian laughed. "King Caspian the Tenth! You scared me!" she sounded angry. He apologized, took her hand, and helped her onto the white horse.

As soon as she was mounted, she nudged her heels into the side of her horse. "Hiya! Come on Victoria!" she galloped away. Caspian jumped onto his horse and said in the horse's ear, "So, she wants to race, does she?" He pulled the reigns and the horse reared up and trotted in the same direction as Susan.

She looked back to see that Caspian was gaining on her. She shouted, "Hiya!" Caspian's horse than circled around hers and stopped. "Whoah!" she yanked the reigns. They both stared at each other and laughed. "So, how did you know I was out here?" Susan said while trotting along on her horse, Caspian's next to her.

"I noticed you had fallen asleep, and your horse decided to wander." She yawned. "What time is it anyways?" He looked up at the star painted sky. "From looking at the moon, I'd say about midnight," he looked back down at her. The pale queen blushed. "It's about the same time we'd be in bed....... kissing......." she laughed. He looked at her and smiled warmly. "We should probably stop doing that for a little while." "Probably," she smiled back.

They rode a little further before Caspian pointed ahead. There was the camp, with deep crimson tents that spread across the soft green grass. Susan hopped off her horse, then asked, "Umm…. Caspian? "Yes, Susan?" Susan blushed as she asked, "Which tent?" He smiled. "Come," he took her by the hand and led her to.... probably the biggest tent there. "My, it's wonderful," the queen spoke softly, and entered the tent. The tent and bed spread matched, both deep red and gold.

"I'm glad you like it." The bed in the tent was slightly smaller than the one from the castle. He looked back at Susan who was standing in the dark, looking out of the tent. The tinted, blue moonlight shone down on her, bringing out every feature. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light blue shade, her midnight curls shimmered and spun as a breeze went by. Then her eyes, they met with his, and they sparkled an iridescent blue, Like moonlit pools.

All her midnight beauty was contrasted just under her neck, with the faint orange glow of the candle beneath her. She looked like a goddess. " What? Why are you looking at me?" she was puzzled. "Because," he walked up to her. His dark brown eyes glowed in the magical moonlight. "You are beautiful," he smiled down at her. Her lips curved into a delicate smile.

"Do you think we should be in bed now?" she yawned. "Come to think of it, yes." they both crawled into bed and snuggled up to each other. "Caspian?" she whispered. "Yes?" "I just thought of this question...... What was your mother's name?" she blinked. "Adrianna." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's a very pretty name. What about your father's?" He looked down at her, "Ehem," he gave an obvious look. She then blushed, "Oh..... right...... Caspian the 9th....." she giggled. "Too many Caspians," she joked. "But this one's mine," she smiled while he pulled her closer. "And always will be," he smiled back.

The beautiful young woman started to lift her head, and just as they were about to kiss, she moved down again. "Oh, Susan, why do you tease me so?" he didn't like it when she did that. "I don't mean to tease you..... but-" "But you're worried because you don't know when you'll return to England. I know." She frowned. "I'm sorry Caspian, but have you come to realize how deep our relationship has become?" she had a tint of concern in her eyes. The young king looked down at her, the same amount of concern in his eyes. He sighed, "Yes." Susan poked him playfully, "And besides, I thought we had decided to stop kissing for a little while." He let out a soft laugh. "Well, if we must…." There was a short pause between them.

Susan then broke the silence,"You know, you still haven't told me where we're going." His attention fixed on her. "You're right, I haven't." She looked annoyed. "Well?" she was anxious. He chuckled, "I tell you if....." he looked deeply into her eyes. "Maybe I don't want to know," she looked away. A sly smile crossed his face as he slid his hand around her neck and moved her face back in his direction. "Please?" He whispered. His lips were only inches away from hers. "Okay, fine. ONE kiss. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want too," "Alright," he leaned in and they kissed briefly. After that, they fell asleep peacefully.

The morning came and the sun started peeking over the horizon. To her dismay, she was alone. But she knew that Caspian had work to do, so she got up and got dressed. Then she walked around and admired the tents. Finally, she came across the tent where all the food was being stored. She ate and decided she would go for a walk in the woods.

It was a rather warm morning. She walked for a good while, until she came to a spot where the path ended. She walked a little further and came across a bunch of very tall trees. It wasn't autumn, yet the trees in front of her had leaves that were flaming red. Susan was pondering when she heard a twig snap. She froze. The queen looked around. No one was there. Five minutes later she heard it again. Susan was nervous, especially when she realized she had left her bow and arrows back at the camp. Suddenly, five men jumped out from behind the cluster of trees. She was confused.

They ran up to the girl and grabbed her by the arms. "Ouch!" She shouted as they tied up her hands. "What are you!-" "I'd recommend staying quiet if I were you!" One man tall man with mustache put a hand on her mouth. The next thing Susan knew....... everything was black.

Barthemellow quickly walked through the camp. He grabbed a man by the shirt. "You! Have you seen the king?" he asked sternly. "Y-y-y-yes sir! That way!" the man pointed. The advisor ran in that direction. The king was busy looking at maps and talking."Your most regal highness," Barthmellow started. "Yes, Barthemellow?" Caspian looked up. "Queen Susan is missing." The king's eyes widened. "What are we to do?" the advisor was ready for anything. "Send out 10 search parties." "Is that all?" he looked at the king as if he was waiting. "And ready my horse," Caspian added. "Yes, Sire," The advisor quickly and calmly walked out of the tent.

Susan was drowsy when she woke. "Queen Susan! Alas, we meet again," an evilly familiar voice echoed in her ears. When her vision was no longer blurry, she gasped at sight of her captor. It was the man who had tried to kill Caspian in the court room. She gave him a puzzled look. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am," he threw a dart onto his dart board. "Sir Walter Spades."

He glared at her, she returned the glare. She noticed that she had been tied to a chair, with three men surrounding her. "Sir Spades, do answer my question as to how you're still alive? I thought I shot you."

He then looked at her. "Aye, you did. But!" He raised a finger and walked over to her, "It just happened to be that the arrow missed my heart!" he smiled. "Give me an arrow, and I'll happily place it where it belongs," Susan continued. He gave an evil laugh while combing his fingers through his, wispy, redish-blonde beard.

"Ah, Queen Susan the-not-so-gentle?" he jeered. "What do you want? Why have you captured me?" The evil knight then fixed a glare on her. "I want you," he started speaking in a very low tone. "To tell me where the king is taking you." Susan gasped.

"But wait…. He hasn't told me!" She remembered. He banged the desk in front of him, waking the captive's thought. "Where is he taking you!" he walked towards Susan and leaned over her. "I don't know....." she leaned back quickly. "Tell the truth girl! Or you'll regret it!" he raised his voice higher. "I am telling the truth!" she quivered. He gave a suspicious smile. "My good friends, I believe the Queen needs some motivation...... lock her in the prison cell...... No food or water for 5 days." Her eyes widened. "Yes Sir!" the three escorts shouted.

It had been four days since Susan had gone missing. The search parties were looking everywhere, but still couldn't find her. That wouldn't stop Caspian. He ran to Barthemellow. "My horse?-" "Is ready just as I said it would be," the advisor quickly finished the sentence. "That's why I made you my second hand man," the King smiled and jumped onto his horse. "Hiya!" Off he rode. "Come on Destrier! Hiya!" He cheered the horse on while riding through the thick brush. He then came to a strange looking forest. There was no path, and as he looked up, the trees towered to the sky. Something else was strange about the trees, the leaves were bright red. "That's strange, it isn't autumn," he mumbled. He rode deeper into the woods until he heard echoing steps.

The next thing he knew, a clan of 5 men jumped out in front of him, swords up. "Surrender, come with us, and we'll lead you to Queen Susan," the tallest man said. Caspian cheerily hopped of his horse. "And what if I don't surrender?" "Then we'll torture you," the man quickly replied.

Without warning, Caspian whipped his sword out and spun around so that when he stopped, he had sliced the man through the stomach. The four remaining men charged towards the tall king. But his reflexes were much quicker, being he was still young, and he soon killed three men.

As the fourth one charged towards him, Caspian clashed his sword against his, and knocked it out of the man's hand. He grabbed the small man by the shirt. "Tell me where she is." His eyes burned with anger. The man quivered. "Tell me!" the rage inside him was starting to burn.

"T-t-t-hat way…. King Caspian," he nervously started. "How will I know when I'm there?" the king continued to question. His sword pushed towards the man's neck. "When you've walked half a mile from here, you must find the hidden button on the tallest tree," he stopped, but looked like he wanted to say more. Caspian raised his sword. "Wait! Please, let me keep my life....." the man spat. "I'll tell you what the button looks like!" he pleaded.

Caspian raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why I should, but being that you said please…." he listened to the man speak. "Thank you," He helped the frightened man up. "Do you surrender?" He held his sword to the man again. "Yes, your highness," he bowed. "Alright, then go to my camp and say that you've surrendered." "Yes, good king," he bowed once more and headed in the direction that the king pointed him in. Caspian hopped back onto his horse and started galloping into the distance. "I have to find her."


	10. My Prince Has Come

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED**

Susan laid in a cold, dark, lonely prison cell. Her eyes wandered for something interesting to look at. They fixed on the small "window" in her cell, which was really just a small hole. Stars sparkled, so brightly, almost as if they were whispering to her, "Susan, don't loose hope." The Queen of old felt a little spark of hope swell inside her, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Whoa, Destrier!" He yanked the reigns and sprung off of the horse and into the woods. "Here's the tallest tree…" he thought while examining the trunk. "Blast it!" he cursed, "Where's the hidden button!" Out of anger, he kicked a low spot on the stump and hissed, "Stupid tree!" Suddenly, a little knob turned and a small slit in the tree opened. He then patted the monstrous plant. "Nice tree," he whispered and slipped through the opening.

When he wove his way down the twisting staircase, he found three underground tunnels. "Help me, Aslan," he prayed because he didn't know which way would lead him to Susan. He finally chose the tunnel leading through the middle, still not knowing where in Narnia he was going!

Silently, the Telmarine king sneaked into another hallway with several doors, one of which he heard voices speaking. He crept over and listened in. "What!" A familiar and villainous man's voice screamed. "W-w-we don't know where he's going... but we know he's looking for some sort of treasure," a nervous man repeated to him. "Indeed." Caspian could hear a moment of silence as the man thought.

"What is it, Sir Spades?" "I believe he is looking for his long-lost inheritance." Sir spades let out a deep laugh while saying, "I could be rich if I had it… but he'd never tell me where it is." There was suddenly a long and deafening silence. "Find King Caspian..." the evil man mumbled. "And kill him." Caspian leaped back from the door as the knob started to turn. He had to run! And running is exactly what he did.

He sprinted down the hallway, into a dark area. He noticed that this particular area had no torches, and that was strange. CLAMP, CLAMP, CLAMP.The young king heard a band of soldiers coming down the hall and zipped around, trying to hide or at least be avoided.

Seeking escape, he came upon a large wooden door, swung it open, and hid behind it. Once the soldiers had passed, Caspian gently closed the door, not wanting to go back out. He turned his head to view where he was.

It was a frigid, dark, deserted room. He couldn't hear anything except small water droplets plopping onto the wet floor and the cool breeze blowing through small openings in the walls on either side of him. The stony walls were painted a dark blue color from the shade of midnight sky.

That's when he noticed there were sectioned areas enclosed by metal bars. He was in a dungeon. Silently, he walked through the frightening place and noticed a certain stream of light coming from one of the cells.

When he walked up to it, he squinted his eyes to peer into the darkness but could not see anything. Caspian turned and starting walking back until he heard a sound of movement.

"Was it a mouse?" he wondered. Just in case, he spun around and cautiously tiptoed back to the cell. Moon beams shone brighter and danced across the floor, to reveal a young woman, who was sleeping.

The king's heart skipped a beat. "Susan!" he whispered through the bars. She flinched. "Susan!" he whispered a little louder and threw a small pebble at the bars to make a little _clank. _Susan sleepily opened her eyes.

Their eyes met. Susan smiled. "Caspian!" she rose and ran over to the bars. Angrily, she stared at the bars that separated them. "We have to get you out of here," he tried to look around for the keys. "Curse these bars," she mumbled.

The young queen then smiled and pointed, "Caspian, that nail!" Caspian frowned. "How can a rusty old nail free you?" "You can stick it into the key hole." He rolled his eyes, shrugged, and grabbed the nail. The door creaked open once the nail was stuck into the right spot.

Susan impatiently jumped into his arms and hugged him. Caspian, who was alarmed at first, embraced her as well. "I..." she started but then pulled back to look into her favorite pair of brown eyes. "I missed you," she finally spoke. Caspian gave a warm smile.

"I've missed you as well." He couldn't help but to kiss the beautiful woman in his arms. He could feel how much she had missed him by the way she responded. Usually, she would hesitate at first, and most likely try to lighten the kiss a little. However, this time, she happily let him kiss her with as much passion as he chose, she even made her grip tighter at certain times.

Caspian then came to his senses and pulled away. "Sorry, but we need to get you out of here!" Susan nodded, but then suddenly fell over. Caspian caught her before asking, "Are you alright?" She took a deep breath, "I'm a bit faint, I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. "We really need to get you out, then." Quietly, they crept out of the prison and came to the empty hall of which Caspian had fortunately escaped the guards.

"Hello, Barthemellow," the saddened maid walked into the advisor's tent. Barthemellow smiled. "Hello to you, Clara" Suddenly, a man from one of the search parties rushed in. "Barthemellow! We've looked almost everywhere, and we haven't found her." Barthemellow frowned. "Has the king arri-" "No, I just checked myself," said Clara. "Well Thomason, I suggest you look everywhere you haven't, even the unexpected."

"Look!" Susan screamed, "More soldiers!" It was a group of 10 men. Caspian fearlessly drew his sword from his belt and stood, ready for action. Susan coughed on purpose. "What?" He questioned and examined her. "Oh!" he hit himself in the head. "You have nothing to fight with." "Now you notice," she put her hands on her hips. He smiled, "Leave it to me."

The defenseless queen shrugged. Soldiers came running. Caspian braced himself. With great speed, Caspian whipped his sword through the air and cut a man down the middle. Just as another man charged towards him, he stuck his sword straight into the soldier while taking his dagger. Caspian tossed the dagger to Susan.

"See, I keep my promises," he winked and charged after another man. She smirked and took a swipe with her dagger. Unnoticeably, Sir Spades made his way through the remaining soldiers and crept behind Caspian, sword in hand."Caspian! Behind you!" Susan warned him. The king twirled around to clash swords with the evil knight. The Queen was fighting her life but managed to keep an eye on the two men fighting next to her. The two swords made a terrible scraping sound as they pushed against each other.

Sir Spades swiftly drew his sword back and swung it at Caspian. With force, it cut through the king's left thigh. Caspian yelled in pain and dropped his weapon. Susan gasped. Sir Spades was going to strike again. He was just about to make a serious blow when a three daggers came flying and pinned his shirt to the wall behind him.

The injured king quickly stretched his arm out, grabbed a sword, and stood up. The evil man struggled to pull himself free. Rage started churning in Caspian's eyes as he stared at the man who was attached to the wall.

Slowly, The king of Narnia limped his way to that wall. He lifted the sword and plunged it into the knight's stomach and let him wail in pain. The sword was swiftly drawn out, but then suddenly stuck right in the same spot as before.

"And that one's for capturing Queen Susan!" Caspian yanked his sword and Sir Spades sank to the ground, lifeless. Susan had been standing there watching her brave young king defeat their enemy. He looked at her almost as if he was embarrassed for being so filled with anger. Susan rushed by his side to help him walk.

They didn't say anything, but sneakily found their way out to his horse, and mounted. "You seemed a bit... well..." Susan started but wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. "Merciless?" he laughed a little. "Yes..." she admitted. "Well, when someone threatens MY queen, I see no reason to extend grace." He said it in a rather sarcastic tone.

She tried so hard not to laugh, but started to smile. The queen finally let out a giggle. He loved the sound of her laugh. Caspian proudly looked forwards again, looking like a king... he couldn't help but to smile though. "Oh, getting all serious now, are we?" Susan mimicked his accent and sat up straight too. Caspian turned his head around and gave a playful glare. She returned the look. "Humph," he looked forwards again. She laughed.

Susan could almost detect a hint of jealousy in his voice. "I'd very much enjoy it if you didn't mock me," Caspian said with a perfect British accent. Susan couldn't believe it!

"And where did you learn to do a british accent?" "Well, when your loved one and her siblings are from England and you've spent a lot of time with them, it sort of rubs off on you, you know?" He continued his mimicking of her accent. "You're so smug," she crossed her arms and he finally laughed.

They soon arrived at the camp grounds. "Juliana!" Susan jumped of the horse and gave her friend a hug. "Hello brother," the princess greeted her brother as well. "Juliana, when did you arrive?" "Late last night. You know me..." He grinned, "Out riding again? Traveling to far places?" Juliana smiled.

With his sister's help, Caspian very carefully slid off Destrier and landed on both his feet. When he landed, it looked like one of his legs gave out. He bent for a moment and struggled to rise. "Oh, Caspian! Let me help!" Susan hurried over to him. "No! I'm fine..." He didn't want help. Susan rested her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I'll help you take him to his tent," Juliana offered and helped her brother up.

Caspian sat up on his bed. "I'm fi-" "No, you're not. Lay down this instant or I'll have to punish you!" Susan pushed him down and looked out to see if Clara was coming. "Punish him?" Juliana looked confused. "Yes. Punish him." Caspian gave a mischievous smile, "What did I do now?" Before Susan could answer, Clara came into the room. "Clara! Caspian injured his leg while fighting. Can you help?" Susan asked. "Of course, Susan! That's not even a question."

"Alright Caspian, let's take a look at that leg of yours." Juliana found no need to stay, so she left to explore the camp. "Susan! What on earth happened to his leg!" The maid jumped when she saw the gash in his thigh. "The man he was fighting slashed him there." Caspian shook his head, "It can't be as bad as you think."


	11. The Diamond Rings

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED**

Clara put slight pressure on the king's injured thigh. "Ow!" he yelled. "It's not bad at all," The maid and queen chuckled. "You need to lie down and rest, your highness. You've had a long day." Clara tied up his leg, made sure he was comfortable, and left.

Caspian lied in his bed and stared up at the top of the tent. It wasn't very fascinating. Susan came in with some food, "I thought you might be hungry." He nodded and ate. She simply sat and watched him. When he was finished, susan took the silver tray and said, "I'll let you rest now," and started to turn around. "You could stay… here..." Caspian looked down when she raised an eyebrow. He could tell she was considering the offer. "You're right, I could." She started walking away. Caspian rolled his eyes. "WILL you stay?" he sounded more convincing. "I do hate being alone..." he added with a little grin.

Susan let out a sigh, "And what would we do if I stayed?" she asked cautiously. He grinned, "We could talk." Susan glared at him for a moment. "I don't know…." Slowly, she moved over to his side. She could see how his eyes lit up when she was near him. Silently, they gazed into each others eyes. Susan broke the silence by saying, "Is it ever possible for us to spend time together WITHOUT kissing?" Caspian smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I don't really know." They both laughed, and decided continue talking.

It was lovely the next morning. The sun was shining, everyone seemed happy, and the whole air just seemed peaceful. Caspian was waiting for Barthemellow. "Where is he?"he was rather impatient. "Miss Author, didn't you write my character to always be anxious and impatient?" Of course I did. Now stop talking to me so I can write more of the story! He shrugged, "Alright. I'm sorry, carry on…." Thank you.

"King Caspian! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Here it is," The advisor handed him a small box. Caspian lifted the lid, "It's absolutely perfect!" "I knew you'd like it," he shrugged. The king then spotted Barthemellow holding something behind his back.

Caspian nodded towards him, "What is that for?" The advisor looked a bit startled, but replied, "Clara... with your permission of course." He smiled a broad smile. "Of course." The young king also noticed how anxious his advisor looked... as if he was waiting for something. "Go on! You can't keep her waiting all day," Caspian laughed as Barthemellow rushed out of the tent.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Clara." The maid nodded and opened the trunk of dresses. "My, my, What do you need all these fancy dresses for?" Susan sighed. "I don't. Caspian refused to let me dress like a peasant." "Come now, those dresses aren't nearly as fancy as the ones back the castle," she pointed out.

Clara pulled one out. After getting dressed in a simple yet elegant crimson dress, Susan pulled the pin that held her bun in place and spun around so her curls went flying. The queen smiled at herself in the mirror as Clara shouted, "Beautiful! As usual..."

Susan viewed Clara for a moment. "Have you ever noticed how Barthemellow looks at you?" Clara blushed as red as an apple. "Y-yes... we've talked about it." The young woman smiled an ran over to her trunk. "Clara," she pulled out a pretty blue dress, "You would like nice in this." The maid hesitated.

Clara spun around the mirror, "I look great!" Susan giggled and walked up behind her. "You should undo your braid," Her dainty fingers unlaced the long black rope of hair. "Clara!" she gasped. The pretty maid smiled at her long, curly black hair, which fell to her waist.

"I don't think I've ever looked so pretty before," she twirled around and Susan laughed. "Barthemellow will faint before you even speak to him." "I certainly hope not, I like talking to him," they both giggled.

"Knock knock," The advisor spoke before walking in. The two women stopped giggling as the king and advisor walked in. "King Caspian, Barthemellow," Susan bowed. Clara bowed as well. "My lady, Clara," Barthemellow started, "Would you care to join me for a walk?" he put on a very genuine smile. Clara couldn't help but to say yes. Susan thought for a moment. "Wait a minute..." she remembered Caspian was there too. "You're not going to leave Caspian and I ALONE, are you?"

Caspian playfully grabbed her by the waist and raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" Susan took a deep breath and swept a curl out of her face. "Alright then. I was just curious," she spoke with a nervous smile. Clara and Barthemellow laughed, then walked out of the tent. The young queen wanted to disappear at that moment. She turned her blue eyes to the handsome young king, "Don't even think about it."

He laughed, "I already did." She stared him in the eyes. She hated that he was taller than she was because he could always stare her down. "You make me feel small." "Do I?" "Yes." She backed up and sat on the bed.

"Wow," he laughed, "Are you really that scared of me now?" "I'm not scared of you..." she crossed her arms. "Oh?" "I'm scared of me." He raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "I'm scared that I'll lose control… I can't trust myself." Caspian nodded, "I understand," and smiled. He strode over to her. They simply smiled and stared at each other. "If it makes you more comfortable," he looked away, "I'll try to have more control of myself…. if I can." She smiled even more, "That would be nice." After that, Caspian took Susan for a short walk around the camp, showing her all the tents, and lead her to one in particular.

"And here is where I've been spending most of my time," he led her into small tent. There was a solid looking wood table that stood in the middle of the tent. On it, rested piles of maps, new and old, different languages, some with riddles, some with pictures.

Susan gazed at them all. "What are all these for?" she picked one up and noticed the young king's handwriting on it. "These," he took it from her, "Are for something I'm looking for." "Well obviously."

He let out a little laugh. "I guess I could tell you why we're here now..." Her face lit up, but then changed to an expression of worry. "I don't have to kiss you first... right?" He chuckled, "Not if you don't want too, " and winked. She giggled along with him.

"I came out here to look for hidden gold mines." She looked shocked. " Gold mines, Caspian?" she also looked confused. " Yes... gold mines..." he sounded rather hesitant.

She slowly walked over to him, "Why?" It took him awhile to respond. When he was finally ready, he spoke, "My kingdom is becoming poor." A great look of sorrow filled her eyes as she stared at him.

"Caspian... I'm... sorry," she rested a hand on his shoulder. "How did it happen?" The young king lifted his head towards the top of the tent. "When you and your siblings left Narnia, I struggled to raise money for the first few weeks of my rule, because some of Miraz's friends, the ones who didn't fight against us, stole money from the castle and fled.

Susan had noticed that with every word he spoke, his eyes slowly dimmed. "Thankfully, Barthemellow, who used to serve Miraz, told me of my inheritance as the son of King Caspian the 9th. So we traveled together." He took a break to stare at the map in front of him.

"We came across the hidden tunnels where my father had placed everything I would ever need to run a kingdom, for he did not completely trust Miraz with my treasures. Then again... who could..." they both smiled. Susan was really starting to get a grip of how hard this all was for Caspian. After all, he was only 18. "Sir Spades was wrong then, because you had already found your inheritance," She told him.

He nodded and continued. "Amazed and thankful, I made Barthemellow my right hand man. I can always trust him. For the past year or so, Narnia has been running on my inheritance. I made everyone in my castle swear not to tell a soul about the fact that it was only a short while before all the money..." he paused to look away again, "Well..."

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And now," he choked, "Narnia is nearly broke, " a tear slid down his cheek. Eventually, he couldn't hold it any longer, and let the tears stream out. "Oh, Caspian," she embraced him as tight as she could.

He hugged her back with all his strength. She could tell by his embrace that she was something precious to him, something he was afraid of loosing, someone he'd never forget. Susan stood there forever simply telling him it would be alright. Caspian was glad that he had someone who was always there for him. After about half an hour or so, Caspian wiped his tears away and viewed the maps. "Have you found any mines yet?" she wondered. He smiled, "Thankfully, we've already found two." She clapped her hands, "That's wonderful!"

Susan peeked out of the tent. "Do you know where Clara and Barthemellow are?" Caspian gave a sly smile. "Maybe." She put her hands on her hips, "Well are you going to tell me?" Just as he was about to speak, an exited scream came from outside, along with some laughing.

"I believe your answer is just outside," he nodded. "Susan!" Clara yelled. "What is it?" she had never seen Clara this excited to tell her something before. " Look!" she pointed to a fine silver ring surrounded in sparkling diamonds on her ring finger.

Susan gasped, then stared at a beaming Barthemellow, who walked into the tent after waving. "Clara!" she jumped up and down, screaming with joy. Both of the men laughed when they walked out of the tent. "I knew it!" Susan hugged Clara. Caspian smiled.

Later that day, after everyone had eaten dinner, Susan slipped out of the tent and decided to walk. She didn't know where she wanted to go, so she let her feet take her there. The sun was slowly starting to sink through the clouds. When she stopped, she was in the middle of a beautiful grassy meadow. She stood on a hill and sighed as she stared at the horizon. The sky was turning a pale orange.

The young Queen took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air... which she noticed was suddenly disturbed by another presence. "I thought I saw you walk this way," her favorite voice spoke behind her. She turned and smiled at Caspian.

For a long moment, they stared at each other. Susan eventually looked back to the golden horizon. The sun's rays shone over the rolling green hills, making them glow with the same radiance as gold.

Caspian gazed at her beautiful face. Here she was, the woman of his dreams, the one person he could never be without. "Are you happy for Clara and Barthemellow?" he asked. She nodded, "Very happy. They are perfect for each other. It was very unexpected..."

Caspian walked closer to her. She noticed that when the gleaming sun shone softly on his olive skin, it seemed to make his face glow. It also made his deep brown eyes flare with such a passion that she couldn't believe. He had never appeared so magnificent to her.

He took a deep breath. "Queen Susan the Gentle, you are the most wonderful person I have ever known. You're brilliant, encouraging, and absolutely beautiful," he paused to smile as she blushed and looked away.

He waited for the right moment to continue, "You are the gleaming sun in my sky, you are the hope that keeps me going every day, you are everything I need. Whenever I'm away from you, I feel as if I can not breathe. Without you, I am but a simple man, living for no purpose at all." Caspian took another breath when he realized how deep he was going.

Susan stared at him lovingly, waiting for him to continue. "If there is one thing I could not live without- could not breathe without, It is you. I would do anything in the world to win you. You alone, are worth dying for." He took her hands and started to caress them.

"I," he paused to choke back some tears, "I would give up my throne, for you. You are better than any treasure I could possess. Your smile is worth more than polished silver. Your laughter is worth more than pure gold. Your heart is more precious than a rare pearl."

A silver tear slid down her cheek. His words sounded so poetic. Oh, she wished she had paper to write it all down. "I cannot live without you. I love you more than the world...more than life. I value your life more than my own, Susan." He was pouring his heart out, just for her.

He took her hand. Susan almost gasped when he dropped down to one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "Queen Susan, will you marry me?" Susan could have fainted at that moment.

Here he was, the only man she knew she could ever love... her soul mate, offering her a chance to stay with him forever. She gazed at the beautiful diamond ring in his hand. It started as a whisper, "Yes..." she said. "Yes." She came to realize the true meaning of what she was saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughed and jumped into his arms.

He laughed as well. Not long after, he picked her up and twirled her around, laughing with joy. After a long twirl, he gently placed her down, staring into her glowing blue eyes the whole time. She stared up into his eyes. They could both feel the love, passion, and desire sparking inside of them.

As slowly as he could, Caspian lowered his head. Susan felt her love for him start to churn... she knew the reaction coming up. At last, his lips touched hers so softly, she almost didn't feel. Then he pressed a little.

At that instant, all the small sparks of... passion... desire... love... were all ignited. They burst into a wild fire of emotions of which neither of them could control. Susan pressed back, and the fire grew wider.

The young king wrapped one arm around her smooth neck, the other around her waist, and drew her in. She slid both her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. Both of their hearts were screaming with desire deep within. The two kissed passionately until the golden sun sank beneath the dark depths of the night.

**Review? Please? PLEASE? PLEASE?**


	12. The Big Day

**RE-WRITTEN/RE-POSTED**

It was the big day. People from every inch of Narnia gathered in the enormous cathedral. Inside the palace, Susan stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm getting married today." The thought of it thrilled her. She, a simple English girl, was to be wed to the most amazing man she had ever met.

Lucy smiled at her sister, "You look so pretty Susan!" Indeed she did. The young queen wore a gown made of white silk, which fell lightly onto the ground, and trailed behind her as she walked. The shimmering fabric draped lightly beside her shoulders, which led to the long, flowing white sleeves that fell to the bottom of her dress. The little bits of gold throughout the dress sparkled as she spun in the sunlight.

Her brunette tresses tumbled to her lower back in perfect curls. Her blue eyes glimmered with excitement. Her little sister pulled something from behind her back. "You can't forget your crown," Susan kneeled as Lucy placed it on her head. "Oh, Lucy! " she gazed at her image.

Susan's golden leaf crown now had little diamonds placed throughout. A light and sheer fabric cascaded to her mid back, the perfect veil. Just then, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Lucy yelled. Clara stepped in, a day brightening smile on her face.

"Susan! You look amazing!" The queen blushed, "Thank you. You look lovely yourself." The pretty maid modeled a look much simpler than Susan's. She wore a strapless satin gown, with white swirly patterns and pearls all along the bodice. The skirt was perfectly poofy, a style Clara had always loved. Her long black hair waved down to her waist. She looked simply elegant.

Lucy made her kneel so that she could place a small silver ringlet over her head. "Thank you," Clara viewed her long veil, "It's very pretty." Both of the women stared at each other. "Can you believe it Susan? We're getting married!" The young queen smiled, "I can't wait!" Juliana poked her head in, "Come on! They're waiting!" The maid and queen walked out the door and hurried when their names were called.

"Today's the day…" Caspian viewed himself in the mirror. Barthemellow could see the excitement and disbelief on his friend's face. "This is going to be the best day ever!" he exclaimed and straightened his white satin tunic. The king smiled. "It certainly will." Edmund yawned in the corner. "I can't wait for the party."

Caspian raised an eyebrow, "That's because you're not the one getting married." "And won't be for a long time," he rose and scratched his head, "But I am happy for the both of you." Just then, Peter walked in. He shook Barthemellow's hand, and smiled at Caspian. "You're one lucky guy, I probably would have beat any other guy who asked to marry her," he gave him a strong hug.

All the men laughed. "I did come to tell you that they're waiting for you," Peter walked to the door. Caspian took a deep breath. Barthemellow patted the king's back, "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would we?" "Not one second," they both walked out the door.

It was seconds from the big moment. Susan and Clara were waiting behind the gigantic doors, making adjustments to their veils and checking to see if their bouquets were neat as someone whispered out of the corner, "Get ready!" they could both hear the crowd silence on the other side of the door. The brides took a deep breath. "This is it," Susan breathed.

The orchestra starting playing the sweetest music ever. The doors swung open and light streamed onto the two lovely ladies. Everyone stared in awe as they both walked in perfect time with each other.

Susan stared straight ahead at Caspian, who was completely mesmerized. His gaze was locked onto her. Never, ever, had she looked more amazing then she did now. He felt as if he could steal her away at that moment. The young queen thought she was going to faint from all the joy all excitement that filled the air.

The brides reached the end of the isle and handed their bouquets to the two girls on either side of them. Caspian and Barthemellow smiled, offering their brides a hand, which they both took. They all walked up to the pastor. Clara and Barthemellow were first.

The short pastor grinned at the couple. "Do you, Barthemellow, take this lovely young lady, Clara, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and through health?" The advisor smiled, "I do," and slid the ring onto Clara's finger. Caspian leaned to whisper something to Susan, but she cut him off, "Save it for later," and giggled.

The pastor then asked Clara the question, and of course she responded with an anxious, "I do." "You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as the newly-wed couple shared a sweet kiss. Susan sighed as Caspian nudged her. "Don't worry, we'll have our turn," he winked.

Then the pastor grinned as the young royals walked up to him. "King Caspian, getting married at such a young age?" "Yes," the king smiled. The pastor smiled as well, "Just like your father," and continued on. "Do you, King Caspian the Tenth, take this woman, Queen Susan the Gentle, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and through health?" Caspian grinned. "I do."

Susan smiled as the pastor shifted his gaze to her. "Do you, Queen Susan the Gentle, take this man, King Caspian the Tenth, to have and to hold? Through sickness and through health?" "Yes, I do." Caspian gave an anxious grin. Susan tried not to laugh. "You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the pastor spoke those words, Caspian leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Everyone cheered as both of the couples laughed and walked down the isle. The wedding feast was grand with foods galore! There were Mountains of vegetables, platters of meats, and tons and tons of sweet deserts and fruits. Not to mention a colossal wedding cake, which everyone enjoyed. There was plenty of merrymaking going on. People strolled through the royal gardens, they laughed and sang and danced all night long. Susan had to watch Caspian, she didn't want him to have too much wine as the hours flew by unnoticed.

Eventually, around half past midnight, everyone had left, including the newly-wed couples. Susan and Caspian fell onto the enormous bed and laughed. The young king snatched her up and whispered in her ear, "Can you believe that we're married?" She smiled and gazed up at him, "All I know is that you're mine. Forever." He grinned at her lovingly and kissed her. The couple fell asleep peacefully, not knowing what exciting adventures life had for them next.

_**PLEASE READ: **_If you enjoyed my story, and want more, I'm currently writing the next chapter of their lives, it's called "C.S.M." Look for it in the list of stories! Please review and have a great day!


End file.
